The present invention relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to a hand tool combination of a knife and wire cutter for cutting a fibrous flexible duct containing a spiral wire coil.
A flexible duct is an insulating duct having a spiral wire rib coil embedded in the duct for supporting the duct and permitting the duct to be flexed or bent to a particular angle such that the flexible duct may be customized to fit different ceilings and walls. As part of such a customized installation, the outer skin, insulation, inner liner, and wire coil of the duct are cut to form a section of duct of desired length.